


Chinese translation on "Truth and consequences"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth and Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8144) by Sherry Marrie. 



【章一】

能把綠藻那副詭異的表情抹去的話，山治一定會高興死了，這傢伙最近總是那樣盯著自己，真的讓他非常不爽。

「山治君，你今天感覺如何？」

他滿眼紅心的看向身旁的俏麗橘髮Lady，那隻綠髮混蛋倒是乖乖滾出他的腦海了，於是他愉快地笑道：「娜美桑，我很好！看到你這位美麗的Lady，我怎麼可能還會不舒服呢？娜美桑如此關心我，實在太溫柔體貼了！」

娜美桑朝他輕輕一笑，但他終究看見對方水靈雙眼裏的憂慮。眼看女神難過的表情，他實在無法忍受，只得另僻途徑安撫對方的情緒。

「娜美桑，我有幸能為你做出美味滋養的茶點嗎？」

「謝謝你，山治君。但喬巴讓你好好休息，暫時不能踏足廚房啊。」

對方明明只是一片好意，提醒他注意身體而已，他卻幾乎忍不住衝著女神直皺眉。無法下廚明明只會讓他鬱卒不已，小船醫怎會覺得這有助康復？不過他總算管住嘴巴，免得惹怒娜美桑。

為了娜美桑，他會勇敢越過所有難關；娜美桑心裏的山治君，也定是一樣的英雄。

跟娜美桑愉快地談話後，山治一整個下午都呆在船頭甲板。無法踏足廚房讓他無聊得不行，只得在船頭百無聊賴地溜躂。不一陣子，胸前傷口又疼起來了，他只好挨著船頭圍欄，心不在焉地盯著柔柔盪開的海面波紋。呆在船頭的唯一好處，就是從不會遇上某顆綠藻，因為那傢伙的地盤在船尾──對金髮廚師說來正好，看不見那傢伙、就看不見那副惹人大火的該死表情了。雖然，山治不大理解那張嘴臉到底是怎麼回事，但他就是討厭那神色，只要瞄到那表情就想踹飛對方、狠狠地踹、盡情地踹。

他可不願意被這種東西搞壞心情，趕緊考慮分散精神的方法。他正決定找優雅神秘的妮可‧羅賓共度美好時光，一個聲音卻在高聲叫囂，要吸引他的注意力。

「山治！快去臥床休息！你到底要不要好好痊癒了？」

船廚垂頭看向皺眉怒視自己的船醫，拼命管束自己的嘴巴。他曉得駐船醫生連聲怒罵，其實都是出於關顧傷者的醫德，所以他一定得抑制脾氣。

「喬巴，讓我出來吧。外面的清新空氣讓我好得比較快呀！」

喬巴細細考慮他的藉口，眉心不由得鎖得更深。山治只能拼命祈求，希望小船醫不會進一步強迫他臥床休養吧。自受傷以來，金髮廚師已經在不見天日的幽暗寢室裏呆了好幾個星期，完全沒法離開床舖半步；再被趕回床上的話他可受不了。

小馴鹿似乎也有點同情對方，終究點頭同意了，山治寬心得幾乎軟倒地上。

然而，在各有特色的船員間身高最矮的小馴鹿沒有徑自離開、也沒有試著逗山治聊天，卻一副有口難言、焦躁不安的樣子，默默站在船廚身旁。他倆持續不哼一聲，小船醫倒是越來越煩悶了；於是，山治決定讓對方說出心事。

「喬巴，你在煩惱什麼？」

淡楬色的皮毛瞬間變得亮紅，讓他不由得勾起嘴角。小馴鹿漲紅了臉的情景總會讓他會心微笑。

「那個、呃、只是、嗯……你跟索隆聊過了嗎？」

金髮男人的笑容驀地消失，只能訝然瞪著船醫，彷似對方長了一副觸角似的。呃、再長一副觸角……呃，再長一副鹿角……嘿，隨便啦。

「我吃飽了撐著沒事做？」

喬巴不安地盯著他。

「如果你跟他聊過了……索隆、索隆應該會好過一點吧。」

山治倒是被這話驚得瞪目結舌，只能呆呆杆著，反覆思考這話的意思。

「好過一點？」他憋了半天，總算擠出這句話來，其實這話氣聽起來該有多蠢，他自己也是心知肚明的。

他跟綠藻說話，會讓對方好過一點的話……山治總算領會過來了，也就是說，那傢伙原來……

「那天殺的混帳！！！」

喬巴被這突如其來的大嗓門嚇得蹣跚倒退，卻不小心被自己的小蹄子絆倒，結結實實地一屁股摔在地上。

山治也顧不上在意船醫，只氣衝衝的大步擦過地上的馴鹿。他怒髮衝冠地在船上橫衝直撞，要揪出這世上最最愚昧、最會惹人厭煩的『東西』，腦裏卻泛起一陣回憶。回憶該從一個月前，大伙決定踏足那個該死的島上說起……

抵岸不足半小時，山治就能肯定這島根本不宜久留，食材補給什麼的還是免了，大伙還是馬上掉頭返回梅利，離開這鬼地方才是正經──這小島一片死寂、滿佈……不對頭的氣息，再深入這地方肯定不會有什麼好事。他曾試著把自己的第六感告訴大伙，可是船長一心只顧著往陌生地方探險，根本不理解山治的意思；綠藻劍士則馬上調侃山治，笑他『像個小女娃一樣驚惶失措』，提議他如果覺得這晴朗怡人的小島『很可怕』的話，就好好拉住烏索普的手。劍士被自己的笑話逗樂了，壓根沒注意到娜美桑和羅賓醬聽到『小女娃』這種性別歧視發言後，朝他投去殺人目光。於是，經過一輪暴力教育，好讓那白痴閉嘴後，山治也絕口不提離島的事了，只默默跟著大伙行動──當中包括某顆仍在暗地竊笑的綠藻。

待大伙步進那道村莊後，所有嬉鬧笑意都消失殆盡了。在他有生之年，山治都不可能忘記眼前的光景：村莊一片死寂，似乎被荒棄很久了，一個人影也沒有；然而，待他們定睛一看，卻發現大街上處處殘留著森森骸骨。

大伙可是再也笑不出來了，只得小心提防地檢查村子。喬巴曾喃喃說過什麼『希望』、什麼『倖存者』的，可是屍體的腐肉已經分解得一乾二淨、骸骨也被太陽曬得褪成雪白，所以這些可憐的傢伙已經死了很久。

被不明的死亡包圍著，大伙都顯得謹慎小心。村莊遍佈屍體，定神細看更會知道死者死前都承受過暴力對待──很多頭骨都呈現嚴重裂痕，證明死者都是被撞碎腦袋而死的；更可怕的是，鏽蝕的刀劍不但散落在骸骨旁邊，好些更依然陷入骸骨當中。時至今日，山治仍然記得自己看到那些孩子大小的骸骨時，曾拼命緊抿著嘴，使勁得下顎生痛──那場屠殺間，村莊似乎大小無一倖免。

他看到一雙屍體，不由得驚異得頓住腳步，目瞪口呆：兩副骸骨頽然倒在地上，骨骼指節仍然緊緊握著對方的頸項，顯然是臨終依然要掐死對方。

「離開吧。」站在他身邊的路飛也盯著那雙骸骨，正色說道，山治忙不住點頭認同。可是，這時候綠藻卻開始襲擊他們。

一抹冷硬的鐵色直向自己劃來時，山治竟驚呆得忘了動作。幸好路飛反應夠快，一下子抓住山治跳得遠遠的，避開伙伴的攻擊。

於是四周響起驚呼尖叫。綠藻突然瘋狂地襲擊大伙，手上每劈每劃，他都會喃喃地冷哼怒嘷。山治記得路飛驚怒交雜地大吼劍士的名字，可是綠藻男人毫無反應，動作絲毫不見放緩，沒有停下這沒頭沒腦的致命攻擊。

綠藻昏了頭腦，只能盲目地追殺身畔的伙伴。幸好，幸運女神當天眷顧大伙；昏昏沉沉的綠藻只顧著跟嚴肅認真的路飛纏鬥，居然沒看見馴鹿狀態的船醫正叼著一隻滿是鎮靜劑的注射器。於是針頭恰好陷入綠藻的小腿。

情況千機一髮，幸好鎮靜劑的藥效非凡。隨著鎮靜劑迅速流遍體內，狂亂的伙伴只能掙開路飛的雙手，一臉震驚地蹣跚後退。

時至今日，山治還是不知道自己當時為何會昏了頭，閃身撲向快將倒地的綠髮伙伴──他大步上前，扶著重重墮地的劍士。待森寒劍身直接陷入自己的胸膛時，山治才意識到綠藻的神智尚未完全消失，然後嘴裏就泛起濃烈的腥甜血氣，雙手正要抓住胸前的劍鐔，身子卻不由自主地倒下去。他隱隱聽見有人驚叫自己的名字，心裏正暗忖大伙可不曾如此焦慮時，意識就沉沉陷入漆黑死寂。

再次睜開雙眼時，他只覺得混身虛軟、喉乾舌焦，纏著重重繃帶的胸口卻傳來蝕骨劇痛。他曾以為這黯淡無光的房間只有自己一人，試著轉動眼睛時卻瞄到黑暗裏的動靜。在意識的邊綠掙扎時，他隱約看見綠藻正緊張兮兮地俯視著自己，於是他試著挪動乾焦的嘴唇，想揶揄對方比平日更白痴的蠢樣，可是喉頭只能擠出嘶啞的微弱聲音。

然後，綠髮男人高呼喬巴的名字，又大吼著『廚子起來了』什麼的；於是房間裏一下子擠滿了伙伴。喬巴領先一頭扎進來，娜美則在小馴鹿身後，厲色勒令大伙閃開，別擋著船醫忙碌。片刻間，山治疲憊昏沉的眼裏只有娜美頤指氣使的妙曼身影，然後才瞄到默默退到房外的綠藻。正是那個時刻，山治這才第一次看見對方臉上的『那個表情』，從此他就總會看見那張嘴臉，害他無名火三丈起。

後來數星期間，他只能呆在床上養傷；也就是那個時候，他才知道自己昏迷的時候，大伙不得不給綠藻下了重藥，讓他動彈不得，然後拼命找出劍士攻擊伙伴的原因。看了那呆子的驗血報告，喬巴一下子就明白過來了，原來那傢伙中毒了啊；於是大伙警戒萬分地勘查小島，希望找出毒素源頭──那個村莊附近長了一小叢長刺植物。待喬巴仔細驗查過來，才發現尖刺上的無色黏液正是那種毒素。根據小船醫的解釋，只要不小心被尖刺劃傷皮膚，毒素就會迅速流遍身周，帶毒者（也就是某笨蛋劍士）就會變得殘暴不堪。一旦找到毒素源頭，喬巴就鹿不停蹄地做出解毒劑，馬上就治好那顆綠藻了。小船醫倒是說來了勁，一副船醫的嚴肅表情嘰嘰喳喳地說個不停，指出毒素的代謝作用，影響了腦內活動之類的。總之，山治服了效果超凡的鎮痛劑，神智正一片迷糊，能搞清楚事情的來龍去脈已經很不錯了。

距事件已經好幾個星期了，可是綠藻一直避開他（其實他真的沒差），就是逼不得已碰面了，對方盯著他的那副表情也總會把他惹得牙癢癢的──金髮男人一直不明所以，直至剛才才理解過來。

那顆、天殺的、腦殘、綠藻頭！

他怒氣衝衝的直闖到船尾，胸前傷口已經開始抗議叫囂了，但他總算找到那顆沉睡的混蛋綠藻。雖然他也是心知肚明的，自己很快就要為接下來的舉動付上沉重代價了，但他正大火得不行，已經顧不上那麼多了──他高高抬起腿起，重重踢向綠藻的胸口，把他直踢得橫越甲板。

胸前的傷口馬上尖聲抗議，讓他不得不抓住圍欄穩住身子，然後死死瞪著嗆咳不已的綠藻。綠藻順過氣來後抬起頭來，眼睛瞄到顫抖不止的金髮廚子時，卻瞬間一僵，臉上又泛起那副該死的表情，好大的狗膽子啊。

山治從沒試過如此氣憤，一手緊抓著圍欄撐住身子，一手責難地直直指向劍士。

他從牙縫間一字一字的擠出聲來：「你小子……竟敢……內疚？」

這混帳也懶得否認，只是頑固地緊抿著嘴，迅速別過視線；然而，『那副表情』仍然牢牢掛在臉上。

「那時候你認得我嗎？」山治步步迫問。綠藻現在倒是一副狀況外的蠢樣了。

「當你握劍劈過來時、當你一劍捅過來時，你知道我是誰嗎？」

「當時我什麼都不知道，連自己是誰都不曉得。」綠藻緩緩應道。

「如果被燒得滾燙的鍋子灼傷了，我是不會怨恨那隻鍋的。懂了麼？」

綠藻一臉蠢樣，顯然是摸不著腦頭。

「你小子就是那隻鍋！盛滿魚油的滾燙鍋子！你到底知不知道我想說什麼？魚油啊！魚‧油！我都說得那麼明白了，你還不懂啊！」

「呃……」

山治沒好氣的嘆了口氣，重重挨上身後的圍欄。他一定得躺下來，得盡快休息一陣子；只是事有輕重緩急，他先得讓這腦殘劍士搞清楚狀況才行。

「要是你真的存心幹架……」他注專地凝視對方。「而且存心置我於死地的話，你一定會知道我是誰，我給你保證，老子才不會輕易被劈到，簡單得讓你記不住名字呢；而且，我一定會讓你手忙腳亂，除了老子以外，什麼都來不及想起來。」

綠藻困惑的表情漸漸淡去了，直視自己的眼神變得明確堅定──山治的胸口就是疼得指尖發麻，還是為此滿意愉快得溫暖起來。這正是他們瞭解對方的方式，正是他們互掐互毆所產生的灼熱認同，也就是他倆作為『伙伴』的根據。相比這種方式，別的一切都毫不重要。

「你看起來糟透了，臭廚子。你該不會就這樣倒在甲板上吧？」

那張該死的嘴臉算是消失了，山治只能暗地希望那副表情從此消聲匿跡──然而，表情的混帳主人還在，正要從甲板爬起來呢。眼看對方大步走近，山治試著挺起胸膛面對，可是他再也無力武裝──老實說，這一番折騰真的害他體力透支了。天啊，喬巴肯定要氣得發飆了。還有親親娜美桑！他雖不願承認，但他確實魯莽行事，結果辜負女神的期望了──他將來一定得為她作出補償。

他正想得入神，竟沒有注意索隆的舉行，結果讓他嚇了一跳──對方竟一手按住他的腰部、一手抓住他的襯衣末端，好扶著他越加虛弱的身體（『自己竟墮落得依靠綠藻才不至倒地！』這念頭一冒起來，就讓他難堪惱火得渾身發顫了）。那傢伙更是得寸進尺，竟一下子把他的襯衣扯得亂七八糟（他嚇得倒抽涼氣──他自己也覺得超丟面的），然後一聲不哼就直接撫上他胸前的繃帶，動作竟溫柔得教他驚愕不已。

「白痴廚子，傷口又流血了。喬巴肯定饒不了你。」

然後，他腰間滿是老繭的大手一緊，綠藻男人竟俯身逼近，雙唇湊向山治無故通紅的耳殼，然後悄聲說道：

「廚子，我永遠都會認得你的。給我好好記著。」

山治簡直無法擠出聲來，更遑論說出什麼反駁的話了。這傢伙到底抽什麼風，盡說些沒頭沒腦的話啊？

然後綠藻挪開身子，襯衣下的狗爪子也收回去了。

「我去找喬巴。你最好撐著好暈倒，不然牠會更大火的。」

那傢伙走遠了，山治只得雙手抓著圍欄撐好身子，因為他真的開始頭昏目眩、雙腿也變得虛軟無力，只能呆呆盯著無垠的汪洋。

 

TBC


	2. 【章二】

【章二】

能把喬巴那副嚴厲表情抹去的話，山治一定會高興死了，這傢伙最近總是那樣盯著自己，真的讓他非常不爽。

被馴鹿盯著害他怪不自在的，只想趁船醫趕來逮人前逃難。於是他使勁撐起身子、挨著圍欄站好，然後拖著腳步趕到船的另一端──希望船尾沒有人吧。

「山治，你要去哪？」

這問題他已經聽過不下千次了，害他厭倦得咬緊牙關。為了好好控制情緒，他不得不反覆催眠自己──小船醫只是關心自己的身體，才會絮絮叨叨的雞婆不已，並不是處處針對自己啊；老實說，喬巴如此關心自己，不是讓人挺欣喜的嗎？山治雖然不是什麼通天曉，但他也知道亂發脾氣，辜負對方一番好意，實在是罪大惡極。

於是，他勾起笑容柔聲應道：「只是去散散步而已。」

喬巴一臉狐疑地盯著他，他又是拼命緊咬牙關──再被對方盯著的話，他真的會咬碎一口牙齒啊！

「好吧，但不要勉強自己。放慢腳步走吧，我過一陣子就來看看你。」

「還真是謝謝你了。」山治費盡吃奶的勁，才能控制自己的聲量語氣，然後真的慢──慢──地走開了。

自上周山治跟綠藻激烈衝突、導致胸前傷勢加劇後，以上的互動對話就屢見不鮮了。對於山治魯莽加重傷勢一事，喬巴真的相當生氣，認為船廚毫無善待自己的意識；自此以後，牠就像隻老鷹似的，在他身畔盤旋不休，不時監視他。要不是他有點愧疚（畢竟傷勢加劇都是自己的錯）、要不是他明白船醫一番好意，被喬巴如此一直盯著，他早就鬱悶得要發飆了。

綠藻無疑也在顧忌小船醫的怒火（他之前曾不經大腦地惹山治生氣，害對方加重傷勢啊），竟明智地再次消聲匿跡；然而這次，就是他倆偶爾碰面，綠藻也不再露出內疚的表情了，山治自然覺得寬心不少──不必再見到那副刺眼的嘴臉，就算得忍受喬巴煩人的嘮叨也算值得。他倆又回復正常的交流，『感情』什麼的譎詭屁話自是消失得無影無蹤。

這一切似乎都相當正常。

「你家小跟班不在？」

思緒被突然打斷，於是山治趕緊瞄向聲音來源──綠藻正慵懶地挨著圍欄，放眼看向平靜的海面。

「去你的。喬巴一直跟著我，不都是你害的？」

綠藻該不會因為自己的話露出那副內疚神色吧？山治偷瞄對方一眼，幸好那張呆臉一如平常，如是露出惹人討厭的賊笑。金髮男人不由得寬心下來，卻也希望把對方的腦袋踢得陷進脖子裏。

嗯，似乎一切都總算回復正常了。

山治百無聊賴，只好跟著對方挨上圍欄。他倆寧謐平和的並肩而立，雙方都不想跟平日一樣戲謔嘲弄對方、不樂意打破微曦帶來的安祥氣氛；況且，一絲煙硝味兒都會燃起喬巴嚇人的怒火，他倆可不希望惹小馴鹿生氣。

氣候和熙、陽光普照，天氣簡直好得不得了。金髮廚子看向黯藍海面，細細欣賞海面星星點點的璃金日光，這單純的喜悅教他輕勾嘴角。他輕閉雙眼，深深吸了口氣，仔細感受片刻寧謐；他知道，就是這種平和的時刻，教他心心念念都是這片海洋。

半晌，他睜開雙眼、轉向身畔的男人。他這才發現，綠髮男人的眼裏不再是蕩漾的微波，而是自己的身影。

眼前的情景教他圓睜著眼。麥色臉龐掛著一副陌生的表情；雖然這張嘴臉不比之前的內疚神色煩人，但山治還是被惹得毛躁不安。雖然這種神情讓他有點惴惴不安，但他還是沒法別開目光，只能索盡枯腸，希望想出這副表情的含意。他可從沒看過這種神情啊。

索隆方面，就是自己審視的目光被捕捉到了，似乎也是毫不在意，只是繼續專注地盯著對方。山治被沉靜氣氛弄得背上發涼，終究忍不住衝口而出：「怎麼這副樣子？」

索隆啞口無言，卻是警戒地盯著對方，大概認為金髮男人在侮辱自己的長相吧。然而，山治實在被這情景搞得頭昏腦脹，壓根無法說出什麼刻薄的話來。

他倆焦躁不安的沉默良久，索隆才總算投降吼道：「廚子，你到底在說什麼？」

「在說你啊，混蛋。你怎麼一副……軟趴趴的溫和樣子？」

綠藻的臉驚人的變得死白，然後瞬間變得怒紅。

「你才軟趴趴！老子可是硬梆梆的！挖乾淨狗耳聽好！我可硬得不行！」

恰好經過的娜美可聽得清清楚楚。她拼命掩住嘴巴，卻掩不住詭譎的笑聲，帶著滿眼好笑的神色匆匆跑開。

山治還在糾結該怎樣回應，喬巴就被索隆的大吼聲嚇倒，正鹿不停蹄地狂奔而至。

「發生什麼事？」牠一副大火狐疑的表情喝問道。

山治張嘴想平息喬巴的怒火，索隆卻搶先一步，朝著毛茸茸的小船醫喝道：「喬巴！我可是硬梆梆的！硬的不行！」

劍士咬牙切齒的豪言壯語簡直把小馴鹿嚇壞了，牠渾身僵硬的摔在地上，一整張臉都漲得通紅通紅。

孩子愣住片刻，然後才往後跨上兩大步，一臉提防的遠離索隆。

「呃，這不是……這不是挺好嘛？山治，你已經出來很久了，回去休息一下吧。」

小馴鹿又瞄瞄怒髮衝冠的劍士，半晌才說道：「我還是跟你一起去好了，得確認你一切無恙才行。走吧，我們馬上就走。」

山治還是被剛才的情景搞得心不在焉，只得呆呆轉身，跟著喬巴離開甲板；可是，他們還沒有走上三步，身後就炸起劍士焦躁的大吼聲。

「老子硬得很！我這就讓你們開開眼界！」

於是，喬巴也顧不上自己之前的嘮叨叮嚀，只管一手抓住山治的手，頭也不回的拔足狂奔，連帶傷患都給扯得直飛起來，一溜煙的跑得無影無蹤。

 

TBC


	3. 【章三】

【章三】

他遲到了。他遲到了，這讓他相當不爽。雖然他一向都不喜歡遲到，但早上遲到更讓人討厭；因為早上遲到代表早餐晚了、早餐晚了代表路飛會一直留在廚房（橡膠船長在他的廚房聖地！這讓他更焦躁更大火了）、在自己團團亂轉，纏著自己不住悲鳴『山治！早餐呢？』、『山治，我一整晚都沒吃過，快要餓死了！』、或是『山治！我馬上就要吃！再不吃我就要死了！』之類的廢話。

所以，為了讓白痴船長閉嘴，船廚只得連爬帶滾的捧出食物，壓根來不及打點精緻盤飾；於是，在娜美桑和羅賓醬的妙目之內，山治的評價自然得大打折扣了。

「喂，廚子。」

山治跌跌撞撞的衝進廚房，隨即一手攥住金屬大碗，卻被這嗓音嚇得渾身一顫，手裏的大碗清脆地掉在地上。他倒抽一口涼氣，迅速旋身往後瞄去。

「混蛋！你他媽在這裏幹嗎？」他厲聲喝問，劍士卻一派輕鬆地靠坐在椅子裏，幾乎被幽暗的廚房一角淹沒。

「就坐著唄。」

「聽你在胡謅！『就坐著唄』？你非要坐在這裏不可嗎？」

山治口不擇言地高聲亂罵，索隆卻不尋常地從容自若，這讓船廚更是怒不可竭。綠髮男人只是緊緊盯著對方，一副大爺樣的擺擺手。

「這些椅子不就是讓人坐的嗎？」

山治知道，跟這綠藻耍嘴皮子只是浪費時間而已，所以他硬是嚥下刻薄的反駁，彎身下去撿起大碗。他直起身來，卻發現對方仍在盯著自己，教他雞皮倒矗、渾身不自在。

「你他媽到底在看什麼？」

「沒看什麼，我只是在想事情而已。」

廚房一片沉默。

「混帳廚子！你他媽給我把下巴抬回去！」

山治那抹譏諷的笑容代表他絕對沒有反省，他只是輕鬆地挨向灶台，決定好好欣賞這齣好戲──他總算可以引出對方的正常反應了。

「不好意思，我只是不曾見過你試著動腦筋，幾乎嚇死我了，你這混蛋。」

山治稍微繃直了身子，準備抵禦對方的攻擊；然而，拳頭劍鋒卻沒有迎面揮來、而且對方臉上始終是一臉平靜的深思表情，這倒是讓山治困惑得起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「廚子，你真是狗口長不出象牙。」

「那又怎樣？關你什麼事？」

「不關我的事，我這是實話實說而已。」

索隆默默盯著他，半晌又說道：「嘛，也不像什麼狗口。」

山治困惑地盯著對方。

「我的嘴巴？」

索隆不耐煩地翻翻白眼。

「對啦，混蛋。你的嘴巴不像狗口。」

「嗯──呃？你說什麼──」

這次朝對方壞笑的倒換成索隆；他盯著金髮廚子一臉掙扎啞口無言，居然一臉得色地勾起嘴角，這讓山治更是氣從中來──讓他從人生挑一件絕不能容忍的事的話，那就是任由這綠髮白痴嘲諷揶揄自己。他從口袋掏出香煙點了，趁機隱藏起彆扭不安；他深深吸了一口，這才迎向對方直盯著自己目光，那專注的眼神讓他越來越不爽。

「混蛋，不像狗口的話，那我的嘴巴像什麼啊？」他除了囂張挑釁以外，也不曉得該做什麼了。

綠髮男人的笑意驀地消失，可是那專注的目光卻不曾離開對方的臉。他倆彆扭的沉默片刻，金髮船廚總算受不了轉身離開，決定遠離混帳劍士、遠離那讓人渾身不自在的詭譎氣氛；然而，白晢的臉龐卻泛起熱氣，他只得喃喃咒罵自己。

「我得做早餐了，你他媽給我滾出去。」

剛才的對話間的詭譎語氣害他渾身不自在，於是誰堅定地拉扯他的肘間時，害他幾乎嚇得驚跳起來；對方更是得寸進呎，把他扯得轉過身去，結果他倆大眼瞪小眼、距離近得幾乎貼上了，害他困惑不安得圓睜著眼。他還是一副呆滯狀態，索隆卻用下半身抵住他，讓他嚇得總算回過神來；於是他趕緊抓住眼前寬厚的肩膀，一掌推開對方。

然而，綠藻居然伸出手來，摘去自己唇間微亮的香煙，這種親暱的小動作教他嚇得渾身一僵。絲縷煙霧從他的嘴角繾綣而去，索隆卻喃喃哼出兩個字來：「你就……」然後沉默下來，只輕輕吻住對方的唇瓣。

唇間傳來輕柔壓力讓他呆若木雞，接下來下唇更是感到濕溼熾熱的拂弄痕跡；親吻兀突終止，一如起始於教人措手不及。然而劍士後退一步，小心翼翼地盯著他。

山治腦裏一片混亂，氣急敗壞得無法思考，只能瞠目結舌的瞪著對方，自然不知道自己愣住多久。

「笨蛋廚子，一臉白痴樣。」

這倒讓他回過神來，總算能把著地的下巴抬回去了。他腦裏泛起的第一反應是『你才是白痴！』，可是他沒法說出聲來；他也知道自己該狠狠踹死對方，但是雙腳牢牢的釘在地上、預期中的怒意也不見跡影。

他只能吶吶說道：「我不是Lady。」這語氣連自己聽著也覺得笨拙虛弱。

索隆總算不再盯著他，而是微笑搖頭踱到一旁，可是黯紅的眼裏卻毫無笑意。

「嗯，可不是嘛。」

旭日初升，映亮了東方的海面，縷縷金光無視此刻的尷尬氣氛，竟囂張地闖進廚房。

「滾出去。」

這話聲顯得奇特而遙遠，山治居然認不出自己的嗓音來。這個早上已經夠詭譎了，看見索隆不哼一聲、乖乖轉身離開，更是神奇得教金髮廚子耗盡精力，頽然跌坐在附近的椅子裏。

 

TBC


	4. 【章四】

【章四】

「山治桑？」

山治垂下頭來，朝著突然在身畔出現的小Lady微笑。

「怎麼了？Cenna醬？」

「這個給你。」

九歲的孩子睜著濃密的墨黑睫毛，靦腆的瞪著山治，又朝對方遞出一方紙章。山治看到紙上的圖案，忍不住笑得越加燦爛：孩子仔細描繪了下游的情景，也就是說，黃金梅利號正悠悠停泊在岸邊，山治和伙伴則沿著細砂步向村莊。不消說，這肯定草帽團一周前抵岸的時刻、也是Cenna對他們的第一印象吧。

「這圖畫得真好，Cenna醬，你真的很有繪畫天份。」

孩子害羞的垂下頭來，卻是高興得漲紅了臉。Cenna是個孤僻沉默的小Lady，大伙扺岸後數天，她也只是謹慎地從遠處觀察；然而，大伙誇張的滑稽行徑迅速勾起她的好奇心，總算讓她褪下淡泊的外殼，羞怯地跟他們搭話。

留在這寧謐小島的期間相當平靜──知道草帽團無意搜劫祥和小鎮後，村民就熱情款待他們。大伙在海洋上奔波長久，這小村莊讓他們休養生息、也讓他們補給了不少存糧。

Cenna又朝他一笑，這才悠閒地踱向不遠處的小樹叢間。小女生相當迷戀金髮廚子，可惜她實在太年輕，山治實在沒法接受她的心意，不過他還是感動得不行。山治捕捉到好幾道隨著Cenna遠去的目光，意識到這小Lady早已開始吸引村上男生的注意了──雖然於山治看來，絕對沒有一個臭小子能配上可愛的小Lady；倘若Cenna醬希望遇上與她匹配的真命天子，那她一定得培養出優越的審美觀才行，絕不能為這些黃毛小子動心。

「你有想過養孩子嗎？」

綠髮劍士突然在他身旁出現，可是那沒禮貌的傢伙說話卻不好好看著別人。對方突然丟出這種問題，他該感到驚訝嗎？還是說，綠藻君突然跟他搭話才教人吃驚？從上次廚房的兀突事件以來，已經過了快三個星期了，這陣子他倆都陷於冷戰，根本沒有跟對方說話。

「幹嗎這樣問？」

「天曉得，你就是一副喜歡小孩的模樣。」

「孩子哪裏不討人喜歡？」

索隆不大自在地看向Cenna，那孩子正坐在樹蔭下，怡然自得地描描繪繪。

「他們很……古怪。」

山治冷哼一聲。

「孩子哪裏古怪了，你才古怪呢。」

「那麼你是想養孩子了？」

這傢伙怎麼一直糾結這事呢？山治都快被他惹火了。

「我真的不知道。可能會養、也可能不會養，我怎麼會知道？我從沒認真考慮過，手上還有更重要的事呢。」

「比方說，找到All Blue什麼的？」

山治狠狠抬頭看去，卻發現對方沒有一絲嘲弄的意思。

「嗯，就是這樣。」

索隆點點頭。就是這點單純的互相瞭解，居然讓山治的胸口泛起緩和暖意。

「綠藻頭，你呢？你有想過嗎？有朝一日腳邊會爬滿智力低下的小綠藻？」

「門也沒有。我要當世上第一大劍豪，才不能養什麼孩子。」

「孩子礙著你當劍豪了麼？」

「這不是劍豪法則嘛？鷹眼就沒有養孩子。」

「這樣啊……那你去跟他生幾隻小綠藻小鷹眼好了。」

綠髮劍士明顯一僵，迅速別過頭去。山治這才想起自己避開對方的原因，只得不自在地垂下目光。他倆尷尬的沉默半晌，劍士才緩緩踱開讓他獨自一人，這得來不易的平靜簡直讓他慶幸不已。

「山治君？」

他抬頭一看，見是娜美前來，所有負面情緒都瞬間消失殆盡了。他暗地咒罵劍士，要不是這劍士害他心緒不寧，他怎麼會連親親娜美桑到來也不知道？

「娜美桑！我能為你做什麼呢？請不必客氣隨便吩咐，只要能讓你高興，我什麼都願意效勞。」

她目光散煥的怔忡半晌，這才重新看向他的臉──她似乎片刻就作好決定了。

「山治君，我們能談談嗎？」

聽了娜美的話，山治的心臟跳得快要從口裏飛出來了。

「當然可以啊！娜美桑！只要你樂意，我們談什麼也行、談多久也行！要不我們來談情說──」

「我們去散散步吧。」

他倆漫步走向沙灘，山治已經兩眼紅心、被娜美的香水味兒迷惑得神魂顛倒了；他拼命轉動腦筋，試著猜想女神想跟自己說什麼。難道，她總算放棄那讓人又愛又恨、若即若離的小遊戲了麼？難道，她對自己的渴求已經達至新高，再也沒法拒他千里之──

「我想談談你跟索隆的事。」

山治一個列跙趴在細砂上。

「沒事吧？」他匆匆站起來，慌亂地拂拂膝上的沙泥。

「呃、沒事，我很好，娜美桑。感謝你的關心。」

「哦，好吧。我也說過了，我想談談你跟索──」

「娜美桑！求求你，讓我們討論更愉快的話題吧？比方說，你對我的渴求怎麼──」

「不行，山治君。我想談談你跟索隆的事。」娜美一臉堅決。

山治洩氣了。在動人的娜美身旁，自己居然會覺得渺小怯懦，實在太古怪了。

「要是你堅持的話，當然可以。」

「我堅持，我想知道你們之間發生什麼事。」

「什麼事也沒有！！！我們之間絕～對～什～麼～也沒有！！！」

娜美驚愕不已，山治這才發現自己竟朝美麗的航海士大吼大嚷。他馬上雙膝抵地，羞愧得緊捂著臉。

「娜────美桑！！！！！！請你原諒我！」他嘶聲力竭地哀嚎。

「好了，好了，山治君，真的沒事。」她試著把金髮男人拖起來：「起來吧，快起來啊。」

娜美幾乎尖叫的指令讓他回過神來，從自怨自艾的絕望狀態中抽身，然後羞愧欲死的站起身來。

「娜美桑！我簡直罪無可恕！請你告訴我吧！我該怎樣彌補這種粗暴失禮的舉動？希望你高興起來，讓我再次享受如沐春風的感覺。」

「呃……」

「讓我做什麼都可以！什麼都行！」

「好吧，那請你回答我的問題。」

山治一頓，娜美堅定迷人的眼神教他頭暈目眩、同時也挫敗不已。

「呃、那個，我不明白你的意思，娜美桑。」

「你和索隆怎麼變得弓張弩拔？梅利號本來就不大，大伙不可能沒注意到這種事吧？就連路飛都在疑惑了。」

「路飛？」

她點點頭。

山治深深吸了口煙，試著釐清思緒。要把他和那混蛋之間的事解釋清楚，就一定得把廚房那次恐怖的經歷說出來了；無論如何，他都不希望污衊娜美桑的耳朵，不希望讓她知道那隻白痴綠藻人猿侵襲，不希望她感到噁心而不願踏進廚房用餐──不過，如果她不願踏足廚房，那他就可以特別為她獻上食物了；搞不好她會在船尾甲板擺設小餐桌，那他倆就可以避開大伙愛八掛的目光，共享餐點了（他表面上說無法忍受任由娜美獨自一人用饍，其實是因為劍士已經發展出古怪的習性，竟無法自控地隨便掐人）──也許娜美希望在自己的寢室進餐──也許她更樂意在床上用饍……

「山治君？口水已經淹滅香煙了。還有，別拖延時間。」

「啊，抱歉，娜美桑。呃，我真的不知道該怎樣解釋。我只是跟那白痴鬧意見而已，也不是新鮮事兒了。」

「山治君，你倆吵嘴打鬧我可是屢見不鮮了。你們會大吼大嚷、會拳腳相向、會大肆破壞；很多東西都會受害，有時候連昂貴的東西都得遭殃。」

山治尚算良知未泯，也知道自己該漲紅著臉垂下頭來。

「不過，這次不一樣。我──我不希望看見伙伴之間產生嫌隙。」

山治抬起頭來，看見娜美一臉誠懇表情，心裏不由得悶悶生疼。她朝他哀傷微笑。

「拜託，發生了什麼事也罷，請你盡快解決這件事吧。重要的事可多著呢，我們沒時間鬧翻啊。」

「當然可以，娜美桑。機智過人的娜美桑也很動人！」

她柔聲輕笑，不由得直翻白眼，然後露出一副嚴厲的表情。

「好了，解決了你們之間的問題後，打破的東西就給我三倍賠償！」

「是！娜美桑！」

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【章五】

『這是為了娜美桑才做的，辜負娜美桑可不行。這是為了娜美桑才做的，辜負娜美桑可不行。』

山治一邊默默催眠自己，一邊在船上到處尋找綠髮劍士。他們早已於兩天前離開Cenna的村莊了，可是金髮船廚直至今天，才總算鼓起勇氣，實踐跟娜美的承諾，著手解決跟劍士的問題。

拜託！這問題根本不是他的錯啊！山治都快發瘋了，這本來就是那白痴綠藻的錯好不？可是，山治作為好男人（起碼比那綠髮廢渣好多了），只得著手解決……這……問題什麼的。

現在是劍士的鍛鍊時間，所以他在甲板上找到劍士，對方正挨著圍欄閉上眼睛，但山治清楚自己這傢伙根本沒有睡著。於是船廚也不客氣，徑自在對方身畔坐下。

「喂，混蛋別裝了，你根本沒睡著。」

劍士起初沒有反應，半晌他才睜開雙眼盯著金髮男人。

「我本來可以睡的，只是你這混蛋在吵吵嚷嚷而已。」

「你一整天都在睡，也睡夠了吧？老子要跟你談談，你就他媽給我醒著。」

索隆挑挑眉。

「你要跟我談？」

山治聳聳肩，然後點起煙來隱藏緊張的情緒。其實，他的計劃只是要逮著劍士，然後共同解決這爛攤子，他根本沒想過該怎樣開始話題。

「然後呢？」

「欸？」

劍士沒好氣的翻翻白眼，然後仔細地盯著對方。

「你要談什麼？」

山治沒法抬起頭來，只能盯著自己的膝蓋。

「就是那件事啊，那件事。」

索隆沉默不語。要是這白痴敢試著裝瘋賣傻的話，山治就直接滅了他。

「那又怎麼了？」

索隆百無聊賴的語氣讓山治抬起頭來，綠髮男人又放鬆下來，閉上眼睛頭往後枕。

「什──」

「算了吧，廚子。那不怎麼樣，我只是在做實驗而已。難道那件事讓你在意得不行，非得小事化大不可？」

山治驚愕得瞠目結舌。

「小事？」他呆呆重覆道。

索隆不耐煩地冷哼，眉心鎖得更緊了。

「行了吧？你他媽死開，別礙著我睡覺。」

山治還是震驚得難以開口。這是……實驗？！

「實驗？」

「煩不煩啊。」索隆喃喃哼道。

山治還沒回過神來，自己就已經直直跪在劍士身前，雙手抓住對方的衣襟，使劍士驚訝得圓睜著眼；金髮廚子把他勁扯向自己，把嘴唇印上那雙驚訝得輕張的唇上。

好，這下子扯平了。要是這傢伙以為自己一時抽風，就能為所欲為、輕薄調戲山治的話，山治就絕不會輕易放過他。『實驗』？哼，山治也可以『實驗』啊，他的『實驗』結果就是，親吻另一個毫無反應的臭男人，感覺就跟親砂紙無異。他挪開嘴唇，笑得一臉得意。

「嘿，跟吻一張糟糕的破砂紙一樣──」

不過，金髮廚子無法說完那句話，因為兩條粗壯的手臂一下子纏住他的腰部，把他扯進對方結實的胸膛，害他臉紅耳赤。這不及掩耳的一連串動作害他驚愕得微張著嘴，然後另一張嘴唇就湊上來了，靈巧濕滑的舌頭更是趁機鑽進他的嘴巴，攻城掠地。

山治趕緊放開對方的衣襟，可是他還沒來得及推開劍士，纏在腰間的手臂就迅速收緊，害他得緊緊貼在身下的結實身體。

掙扎的力度漸趨微弱，這到底是因為自己快將窒息所以頭暈轉向、還是因為嘴裏敏感的地方被強硬侵佔所以全身虛軟？他從沒有過這種古怪的感覺，可是他不但不討厭、身體似乎更是挺沉迷的，這種有辱尊嚴的事，居然讓他無力地攤在對方身上。

良久，索隆才稍微挪開嘴唇，山治已被震撼的頭昏眼花，只能拼命攥取氧氣──剛才的香煙已經不知道給丟到哪了，自己沒被煙灰灼傷實屬僥倖。

「你在可憐我？」

山治輕瞇著眼，無法聽見、更無法理解對方殘忍的低語；他只知道，自己想讓對方馬上閉嘴，然後再次進行那見鬼的『實驗』。他焦躁大火的往前挨去，可是腰間的手臂卻鬆開了，然後一陣蠻勁把自己往後推開。

他重重摔在地上，撞得屁股生疼，但還是來得及以手撐地，免了四腳朝天的丟人命運。綠髮男人直勾勾地盯著他，眼裏滿是怨毒仇恨。

「什──」

「混帳廚子！你他媽哪根筋壞了？」

山治呆呆的眨了眨眼。

「什麼？」

「混蛋！你到底抽什麼風！」索隆一臉不共戴天的表情。

山治從沒試過如此錯亂過，只能瞠目結舌的盯著劍士，看著劍士臉上那副深惡痛絕的表情。然後，腦裏的迷霧逐漸消散，卻是被挫敗怒火驅去的。

「你他媽胡說什麼？先亂吻人的傢伙是你！」

「那你是報復囉？」

劍士語調呆板，眼神冰冷疏遠。

「報──你他媽是世上最爛的大白痴！」

索隆挑挑眉。

「這不是報復？那你真的是想吻我囉？」

山治恨恨瞪著他，卻緊抿著嘴不發一言。他真的不知道該怎樣回應，這一切都發生得太快、太古怪了。這感覺到底是怎回事？他可是連自己也不曉得啊。

「我能上你麼？」

這直截了當的露骨問題讓山治忍不住皺皺眉，索隆倒是笑得一臉糟糕。

「你是不願意吧？那你想上我麼？你比較喜歡這樣？」

「我不──」

「白痴廚子，你以為這吻繼續下去，最終會變成怎樣？你以為這只是個玩笑？只是辦家家酒？」索隆氣得拔高音量。

「混蛋，你哪隻眼睛看到我笑？」山治簡直氣炸了：「之前我也沒有笑過你！還有，我們的舌頭幾乎讓對方窒息而死，代表的意思不是太多了嗎！」

「那你到底想說什麼？你想要我？」

「我想說我不知道！！！老天啊！你就不能給我點時間想清楚嗎？你怎麼可以突然蹦出來，說吻就吻，然後下一瞬就要上我？親吻上我什麼的，我根本全無心理準備，一點心理準備也沒有！你這傢伙卻我要馬上回應？我告訴你，我完全不知道該怎樣做！懂了嗎！我連自己想要什麼也不知道！難道說你又知道了？」

「我知道。」

劍士話裏的怒火怨恨消失了，黯紅的雙眼則專注地、灼灼地、堅定地盯著山治。兩人之間的氣氛本來一觸既發，現在卻轉變了、似乎被這種坦誠的宣言改變了。

索隆一臉平靜堅定的說著慾望邪念，讓山治只想逃得遠遠的，同時也想狂踹自己──自己什麼時候變得懦弱怕事了？

「你到底想要我怎樣？」山治沉默片刻，終究淡淡說道；語氣雖是哀傷困惑的，卻也暗帶盼望。

索隆默默盯著他，半晌才重重嘆了口氣。

「你願──」索隆一頓，然後憤憤的別過頭去。

『原來，害怕就是這副樣子啊……』

「你願意給的我都想要。」

嗓音不大，卻教山治不得不緊屏著眼──他真的承受不了。這話隱含的承諾實在太多，教他根本無法確定自己是否願意接受、能否接受。

「我不知道自己願意給什麼，我根本什麼也不知道。」

金髮男人毫無笑意的嘲笑自己，綠髮男人則仍舊默默站在他身旁；可是，山治從不知道對方也有這副挫敗難過的表情。

「讓我想好好考慮吧，我一定得想清楚。」

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【章六】

山治確實沒有信心，不知道自己能否做到。這情況實在太詭譎了、自己也變得太詭譎了，山治只能無奈地搖搖頭，然後繼續發呆。天啊，他還真是個白痴。

不，他才不是白痴呢；白痴的是那個白痴劍士，山治只是無辜受白痴劍士牽連而已。去你媽的白痴混蛋！

山治既挫敗又火光，只得又點一根煙，希望尼古丁能安撫情緒──看了腳旁一大堆煙蒂，就明白明尼古丁確實無效了，可是山治也別無他選了。一周前，他曾試著解決自己和劍士之間的不和衝突，卻失敗得一塌胡塗，自此以後他就焦躁得如坐針氈了。其實，他的內心正高呼疾呼，只希望自己不曾做過蠢事、不曾試著解決問題；可是，既然這是娜美桑的請求，那他也不得不解決──因為他絕不會拒絕女神啊。

他曾試著跟索隆靜心討論，可是他倆終究還是鬧翻了，其實這也是意料中事。綠髮混蛋向來是個廢渣，這次也自然不例外──這不是什麼新鮮事兒；山治（為了證明一件事！）吻了他、而索隆也吻回來了，而山治卻不怎麼討厭這吻──這才是驚嚇的新鮮事兒啊！

然後索隆發飆了，讓山治也發飆了（尤其是索隆居然坦然承認心跡，把山治殺個措手不及，自然害他嚇壞了）──他倆之間確實產生了類似『感情』的東西、需要處理釐清的東西。既然劍士的溝通能力能媲美磗頭，那解決問題的重擔就得落在山治身上了；於是，山治想出了解決方法，確實是蠢得不行的餿主意。

短短的十九年人生裏，山治也曾想出不少餿主意；比方說，他十五歲的時候曾跟卡爾涅做過交易，要是卡爾涅替他頂班，好讓他溜出去跟Lady約會的話，接下來一個月山治就替他洗衣服。然而，他第一次洗衣服時，衣服上那陣強烈惡臭、還有形形色色的……污蹟讓他倒盡了胃口，根本沒法跟美麗的Lady約會！可是，這個早上山治絞盡腦汁想出來的主意，大概比泛噁心事件要愚蠢得多。

他要邀索隆約會。

很快，梅利號就要在一個繁華的漂亮小島抵岸，所以他倆大可趁著還沒有鬧得連伙伴也做不成，避開大伙試著解決問題；不論事情變得多糟糕，他倆始終得保持伙伴關係，這點可絕不能放棄。

於山治說來，邀一個臭男人約會也太新奇了。不錯，以往抵岸的時候，他的確曾其他男性伙伴到鎮上觀光什麼的，可是他每次都會事先聲明，只要一遇上美麗的Lady，而他能與那位Lady共譜戀曲的話（也就是『所有』Lady），那大伙就得馬上讓他離開，好讓他上前搭訕。可是，這次就算他得譜出戀曲，對象也只是那顆綠藻頭啊──只要把『綠藻頭』和『戀情』兩個詞語併在一起，山治就要吐了，就要像當初掐著卡爾涅的粉色決勝內褲一樣吐得淒慘了。

這怎麼可能會成功啊！

「混帳廚子，瞧你一直在發呆，你最好在考慮怎樣清理這些噁心的煙灰。」

山治轉身回去，狠狠盯著一直困擾自己的混蛋。怎麼可能跟這廢渣約會啊！

「煙灰礙著你了？」他大吼出聲，然後故意深抽一口煙，看著煙灰散落甲板。

「王八蛋，這是我午睡的地盤！我才不要被你的垃圾淹沒呢！」

「這是你午睡的地盤？我怎麼可能會知道！在這船上的話，你這混蛋根本哪都能睡！」

索隆怒吼著迫近，山治可不願退縮。

「哼，這是我最喜歡的地盤！你可別搞垮了。」

最近一連串的離奇事件已經搞得他筋疲力竭，害他根本提不起勁，沒法為這點愚蠢的小事跟白痴劍士上演全武行。於是他也賴得回答，只是摘下快燒光的香煙，彎下腰去把香煙蹍滅了。

「是說你今天要不要跟我去鎮上逛逛？」山治機槍似的吐出問句，然後才站直身子看向對方，免得自己做出什麼丟人的舉動神態來──比方說臉紅。

索隆只是冷哼一聲──山治把《綠藻語字典》搞丟了，根本不知道這冷哼到底是答應還是拒絕！這個廢渣就不能開口，像個正常人般好好回答嗎？這混蛋就總像個史前生前般哼個不停！山治賴得正眼看他，只管挺起胸膛徑自離開，也不管呆在甲板上的混蛋。

「聽好，你愛怎樣做都隨你了，我沒時間聽你廢話。」

他也不待對方回答，就徑自走遠了。他本來就跟劍士不怎麼有耐性，這下子更是束手無策。雖然先捅出簍子來的是綠藻（誰教那白痴突然撲上來吻他？），可是自己卻得拼命修正他倆的關係（讓他氣不從一處打來），而那討厭的王八蛋就只需悠閒地當他的王八蛋（他這王八蛋也當得超成功的）。老實說，山治真的不願再為那混蛋收拾爛攤子了，那王八蛋喜歡吻誰、喜歡跟誰冷哼，就隨他去吧，只要別跑來煩自己就好；這場鬧劇，山治不再奉陪了。

小鎮果然相當漂亮，而且大伙相當走運，剛好遇上岸上一年一度的收成慶典；所以好酒好菜琳瑯滿目，友善笑容無處不在，年輕貌美的Lady更是隨處可見。山治一整天都在嘗試當地菜式，好取得靈感做出新菜；同時把當地Lady迷得神魂顛倒，讓她們一路相伴。

夜幕將垂，他才總算靜心下來，獨自一人悠閒踱步。他知道入黑後將會舉行花火大會、也曾想過跟大伙一起欣賞花火；可是他終究單獨離開，不希望遇上任何人。別誤會了，他不是要避開綠藻（他真的不是！），只是不想看見那張糟糕的臉、不想完美的一天被綠藻糟蹋而已。

隨著花火在天邊綻放，山治總算可以忘卻負面情緒，靜心欣賞燦爛的花火。然而，耳邊卻傳來一陣腳步聲──山治不必抬頭看去，也知道坐在身畔的傢伙是綠藻，教他不由得緊鎖眉心。他明明挑了荒蕪小屋的隱蔽後院，就是為了不被騷擾，這傢伙到底是怎樣找到他的？

「你像個女人似的。」

山治先是被這毫不婉轉的話打得目瞪口呆，待他領悟到這話的意思時，一陣平和的怒火就緩緩泛上胸腹。他慢慢地蹍滅香煙，然後平靜淡泊地回應。

「我就乘著美麗的花火滅了你吧，混蛋。」

「你居然逃開！不是女人是什麼？」與其說白痴劍士對山治的死亡要脅充耳不聞，倒不如說他根本就沒有聽進去吧。「我是指，你他媽給我等一下！啊不不，你最好乖乖閉嘴！你幹嗎要跟我談？談話有意思嗎？你他媽根本就在浪費我的時間！去死吧你！」

索隆一口氣說完，就抱著雙手抬起頭來，盯著在夜空斑駁的花火。從這傢伙的身體語言看來，混帳劍士似乎是把想說的都說了，要山治把以上那堆支離破碎的紊亂字詞重組，悟出他的意思。

「你在指之前的事？」

索隆居然沒好氣的盯著山治，就像山治有多腦殘似的，然後咬牙切齒地哼道：「不錯，混帳廚子。」

「你──你──去你的！！！」山治吼道，這人渣真是夠了！「混蛋！你惹下這爛攤子，我已經得替你收拾了，你這傢伙竟敢埋怨我？！」

「有什麼好收拾的。」

山治啞口無言地呆瞪著對方，綠髮男人卻再次抬頭，看向天邊色彩斑斕的花火。

「廚子，聽好，這不是你的錯，行了麼？這跟你無關，我會跨過去的。」

「跨過去？」

山治心裏微微燃起怒火，話裏也一樣暗帶火氣。索隆又沒好氣地乙他一眼。

「不錯，所以你就別管了。」

劍士顯然認為話已經說盡了吧，他閉上眼睛，挨上身後的小屋。山治也不曉得該怎樣辦，只好跟著對方一起靠著牆壁──這沒頭沒腦的『事情』居然變得越來越奇怪：索隆顯然在給他下台階，讓他全身而退，而且居然試著用文明的方法處理（野蠻人綠藻的所謂『文明』大概就是這麼回事了）。理智告訴山治，他應該順勢抽身，把過去數周心裏的遲疑困惑悉數埋葬，然後全新出發──然而，他也明白，理智行事不代表絕佳人。自那顆砲彈飛過來，打破他首個真正的家的屋頂那刻，他就明白這點哲理了。

「如果我不想不管，那該怎麼辦？」

綠髮男人聽了這問題，雖然依舊閉著眼睛，身體卻明顯僵起來了。他持續不語，山治才意識到對方根本不想理會自己，教他火冒三丈──卻是氣得不小心說溜了嘴，把實話說出來了。

「如果我挺喜歡這感覺，那該怎麼辦？」

索隆瞬間睜眼，不耐煩的冷哼。

「你這混蛋，有這麼名符其實的人渣嗎！」兇狠氣憤的語氣倒是清楚明瞭。

「你才是！就爛攤子不是你這人渣搞出來的嗎！」

「啥？小孩子啊你？」

「啥？害怕啊你？」

綠髮男人閃身跪起來，抓住對方的雙臂，一下子把山治扯近自己。黯紅雙眼怒火洶湧，正目不轉晴地盯著船廚。

「我才不怕你。」

山治緊張得舔舔乾焦的雙嘴，卻不肯別過眼睛，不肯打斷迸發火花的眼神。

「混蛋，我知道你不怕我。」他努力不慍不火地說道：「你怕的是你自己。」

他倆繼續默默以眼神比拼，抓住山治臂間的大掌卻是越掐越緊。只距咫尺的鼻尖之間，只剩弓張弩拔的氣氛，他倆也得極力按捺自己，才不至於狠狠撞上。這時候，雖然遠方傳來群眾歡呼鼓掌的聲音（花火大會應該快結束了吧），可是山治根本無法分神細聽、也無法分神辨清那些聲音；這時候，問題已經不再重要了，重要的是答案；這時候，心裏的遲疑困惑變得確實肯定；這時候，一切都變得天翻地覆，而且不知道是好是壞──因為他們無法自控地熱切深吻起來了。

胸口怦怦亂跳，呼吸熾熱紊亂，若有所指的喘息在唇上繾綣纏繞，教他頭暈目眩，焦灼難耐──還有點魯莽衝動。

「你又要把我推在地上嗎？」他悄聲問道。

「你想我推你嗎？」索隆沉聲反問，黯紅雙眼變得深邃熾熱。

山治低聲輕笑，然後其中一人（或許是兩人同時）摟著對方向前倒。

「誰曉得呢。」

 

END


End file.
